Dgray-man when did this happen?
by Innocent clown
Summary: allenxocxneah fanfic. What happens when an allen cosplayer goes onto the ark? M for language. Mayhem is goin to occur that's what.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Exorcists are real?

_Disclaimer: Innocent clown doesn't own -man or Allen walker she owns her Oc's and Nea's OCC ness._

My name is Akira. Akira Takeyama. I am fifteen years old I turn sixteen in December. I have a whole group of friends who are otaku's. So today my closest otaku friend, who I call sissy, is having a cosplay sleepover. So that explains why this albino is dressed as Allen walker from -man manga chapter 218. I have to say Allen has some serious fashion sense for a guy. I yawned. Being a girl is harder than most people think.

I knocked on the door to sissy's house.

"Hey guys beansprouts here!" Another one of my friends who was a Kanda cosplayer said. Though he was dressed as Byakuya.

"It's Allen." I said angrily. He just che'd at me. My eye twitched at him. Sissy chose to come in at that moment. She was dressed as Asuna from Sword Art Online. She gave me a smirk.

"How's my 5'6 ½ foot friend?" Sissy asked me. I just gave her a smirk.

"I'm doing fine sissy." I said. I walked into her house and took over her couch. I yawned. Geez me and my yawning it's like I don't get enough sleep. I looked at the blanket I was given. It had the black orders embalm on it. I was aware of a cat crawling under the blanket. I didn't put Allen's curse mark on my face. I had burn marks around my left eye already. I don't need another blemish on my face. The weird thing was that my bangs curled in front of my right eye and covered it. I smirked.

"I'm slowly turning in to Allen." I thought. Hell if I ever meet a real life anime character I would most likely try to hug them. Much to their dismay.

"Allen go get subway." 'Byakuya' said. I groaned. I got up from the couch and grabbed my wallet. The subway was a five minute walk from sissy's house. I stretched and left her house. I had ordered two foot longs and a meatball marinara foot long for myself. I was walking back when something appeared out of nowhere. It looked like Noah's ark from -man. I deadpanned at it.

"That is impossible." I murmured before opening the door to the ark. I stepped into the ark. It was a white area. I heard the 14ths melody playing.

"Watashi wa inori tsusukeru." I sang along to the part I knew. The music stopped.

"The melody is in you Allen. Make a wish." Nea said. I sweat dropped. I walked to where I heard the music coming from. Nea smiled even wider at me.

"That's just creepy." I thought. He was just a shadow for the love of everything British. Allen looked at me after he made his wish.

"Who're you?" He asked me. I had a small blush on my face.

"Someone who was told to go get food and instead went into the ark out of pure curiosity." I told him. He gave me a confused look. Nea was laughing his butt off at me. I sent Nea a glare. Allen followed my glare and saw Nea.

"You can see him miss?" Allen asked. I nodded.

"Either that or air just pisses me off for no reason." I said. Allen gave me a small smile. I sighed. I started to explore.

"Where are you going?" Allen asked.  
"I'm going to explore and try to find the door I came in from." I told him/

"You can't return." Nea said. I blinked at the shadow.

"What?" I asked.

"The door has been closed forever." Nea said. I sat on the piano bench after he told me that. I was thinking about what I was going to do. I'm good at science so I could work for the science branch with Johnny. Allen sat next to me he didn't know what to say. I sighed. I pushed my bangs back from my face.

"Could be worse." I said aloud. Allen gave me a curious look.

"How so?" He asked.

"I could be somewhere were something could kill me before I could outrun it." I told him. The bags of sandwiches were still in my hand. I took out a foot long.

"Want it?" I asked Allen. His stomach growled. He nodded and I gave it to him. He ate it within three seconds. I had a humorous look on my face I started to laugh. Allen cocked his head to the right.

"What's so funny?" He asked me.

"I've never seen anyone eat that fast I just went into shock give me a minute." I told him between laughs. I calmed down within a minute.

"Wow you beat my dad I commend you my good sir." I told Allen wiping tears from laughing so hard from my eyes. Allen gave me a smirk. Nea was just watching us with his usual shadowy smirk. I yawned. Allen yawned as well.

"I guess it's true that when you see someone yawn you yawn as well." Allen said. The other exorcists then decided to barge in. I jumped. My hand went onto my chest as I had a mini heart attack.

"Wow is that an older beansprout?" Lavi asked.  
"No I'm just a fifteen year old albino girl." I told him. Lavi almost hit the floor.

"It is a girl." Lenalee said. I hit the floor after that. Allen gave them all a small smile. Lenalee hugged Allen. Cross gave me a smirk. I matched his look. He seemed to have never been smirked back at before. Road then came.

"We'll see you again exorcists." She said before leaving. Wait what this never happened before. Crosses innocence decided to stand next to me.

"Wow the grave of Maria is so beautiful." I thought. Tyki's beast must've been defeated. Lenalee came up to me.

"I'm Lenalee it's nice to meet you." Lenalee said.

"I'm Akira Takeyama. It's so nice to meet you Miss Lenalee." I said smiling. Kanda che'd at me.

"Got a problem with me Mr. Samurai?" I asked him. Lavi and Allen snorted at that. Kanda sent me a glare.

"I'm Lavi." Lavi told me.

"And I'm Allen." Allen told me. I wanted so badly to tell them I knew but that would give me stalker status.

"I'm cross mairian.(? Spelling I dunno?)" Cross said. I nodded my head at him. Timcampy decided to nom on my head. Allen still had the ruler and measured him.

"Where'd you get the measuring stick?" I asked.

Allen just gave me a smile. No answer damn.

"Kanda." Kanda said.

"Apparently you're a person of few words." I mumbled. Cross heard it and smacked me in the back of the head.  
Chapter end.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Going into the black order.

Disclaimer: do I honestly have to? You guys know I'm not hosino.

We were walking out of the Ark. Allen and lavi were having a heated discussion about something. I watched as one said something and the other retaliated. It was quite comical. I blinked at Komui. He had made a new komurin. I looked at the robot. I sweat dropped when it drank some coffee.

"It's a robot why does it feel the need to drink coffee?" I thought. Komurin chose then to go haywire. I backed up as it came towards me. It scanned me like the gate keeper scanned Allen when he first came to the black order. I stopped moving as it got closer.

"Oh god its coming closer. It's right in front of me." I thought. I turned my face into an emotionless mask, even though I was freaking out.

"She's clear." Komurin said. I sighed in relief when it walked away. Allen patted my back. Lenalee kicked her brother in the head. "That never happened in either the manga or the anime. Has the story changed since I came here?" I thought. I gave Allen a smile. His face went a little pink. Cross was grumbling. He must've wanted to stay in hiding longer. I deadpanned at the man. Kanda sent Komurin a glare when it came close to him. Komui ran up to us after that.

"Who's this Allen?" Komui asked.

"She's Akira Takeyama." Allen said. I sighed and explained when Rouvelier was out of earshot. I didn't trust the Hitler look alike.

"I don't trust him." I told Allen when he asked me why I wouldn't talk around Rouvelier. Jerry then came up to us. He had wanted to meet the female who looked like Allen.

"Hello sir it's nice to meet you." I said with a polite smile.

"Oh my god you're a cutie and so polite too just like Allen is." Jerry said. I gave him a smile. Allen sweat dropped. Komui came up to me and asked me to go with him to see Hevlaska. I nodded of course and went with him Allen in tow. I remembered that Nea was going to take Allen over one day.

"Damn it Nea why did it have to be Allen?" I thought worried for my new friend. Nea's shadow was following us. I looked at it. His smirk grew wider. I was a little freaked out by that. Allen also gave Nea a look. We reached the elevator like contraption that would take us to see Hevlaska. My face was in a thought full expression. My fingers were twitching every now and then.

"I can see the notes used in the 14ths melody." I thought in amazement. Allen put a hand on my head. I looked at him. He just raised an eye brow at me. I raised one at him. Komui was explaining about innocence and all that galore. To be perfectly honest I completely knew what innocence was. Hevlaska sounded in pain when I came up to her. I was instantly worried as was Komui.

"Hevlaska is she an accommodator?" Komui asked.

"Yes." Hevlaska said. She picked me up. It was a little weird to be picked up by Hevlaska but it was so cool. To say I'm fangirling is to be understated I was frickin smiling my ass off. The innocence went into my chest. I was then in pain. MY eyes went blank for a moment. Hevlaska then put me on the ground again.

"Her synchro rate is high but she's still getting used to it. It's at 91%" Hevlaska said. Allen gave me a look as I fell forward. Allen caught me.

Lenalee showed Allen where my room was. Nea had a confused and worried look on his face. My face was peaceful.

**Dream:**

"_Hey kid you've got to wake up." A males voice said. I opened my eyes up._

"_I'm looking at you what else does waking up entail?" I asked him. It was Nea. He gave me an amused smirk._

"_Wow I was right you are a smart ass." Nea said. My eye brow twitched at that._

"_I have a question, DO you really want to take over Allens body?" I asked Nea._

_He thought about that for a while._

"_No but I have no other choice." Nea said with a sad smile. I gave him an understanding look. _

Chapter end.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mission Impossible.

Disclaimer: Because yes I need one. I'm not Katsura Hosino if I was the manga would have many more new chapters. I only own my oc.

When we left off Akira was in a dream conversing with Nea or the 14th. Let's begin shall we?

**AN/ I want to thank those who read and follow my story. You have made me very happy and I will continue to make stories.**

"_I feel sorry for you Nea." I said truthfully. I looked around it was blank. There was nothing in the dream or thought or whatever I was having. I sighed. Nea gave me a sad look. I heard a song playing.  
"In the tyki room." I heard it say. I burst out laughing. Nea joined me in laughing at that. _

"_I have no clue what it's from but I saw it on a video about Tyki on YouTube." I said. Nea looked confused at that. If this is my mind than maybe, I thought about YouTube the internet and every type of electric device from my time/dimension. I typed in the tiki room. It was a Disney ride at Disneyland. I watched as Nea watched the video with a happy face. ((look up "Enchanted Tiki room- Under new management at Walt Disney world" To hear the song.)) Nea was laughing for a few minutes. His face was a little red from laughing._

"_It's an amusement park." I told him. I changed the scenery to look like Disney land the rides were are ride able because I've been on them all. Nea went on a few of the rides. He looked like a kid who's Christmas had come early. I had a small smile on my face. My dream started to end. _

"_See ya around Nea." I told him. He smiled and nodded._

I looked around the area I was in. I went to get up but found myself being held down by something. Allen's hand was on my head. His hand was fickin heavy. I picked it up and was able to get up from the bed. I saw a window, Nea was watching us.

"That's still creepy Nea." I told him. Allen was still asleep. I poked Allen in the face to wake him up. Timcampy joined me by slapping him in the face. Allen woke up within a few minutes.

"Guten morgen mein friend." I told him. Allen seemed to be taken aback by my use of deutch. I yawned. Allen seemed to be worried about something.

"Something on your mind?" I asked him. He shook his head no. Nea's smirk widened. A shiver went down my spine. He was much creepier as a shadow person than he was as an actual person. My heart was still beating. Well that's a relief it was weird having innocence go into you and stay there, though now I can't tell it's there. I was starting to think about my favorite band nightwish. My favorite song from them was Imaginaerum.

Me and Allen walked to go get some food from Jerry. We were having a discussion about different types of sweets. Nea was just watching, more like being his creeper self, well at least he doesn't explode. We waited in line for a while. Jerry looked happy to see me and Allen.

"What can I get you two?" Jerry asked. Allen immediately ordered a ton of food. Once Allen was done Jerry asked me to order my food.

"Can I get some Blueberry pancakes, some bacon in large portions, And can I also get some Earl Grey tea please?" I asked. Jerry looked super happy. He went off rambling about how he had found another big eater and how happy it made him. I blinked at his retreating figure.

"He really is feminine." I thought. I knew better than to call him gay. It would be rude and who cares if he is gay, it truly doesn't matter to me.

"Here's your food." Jerry said. He handed me a couple plates and a tea cup. I carried all of this to a table.

"Akira-chan!" Lavi yelled waving me over. I walked over and sat next to him and Lenalee. Lenalee gave me a big smile.

"Good morning Lenalee, Lavi." I said. Lavi gave me a smirk.

"Good morning Akira-kun." Lenalee said. You know for someone who's Chinese she uses a lot of Japanese endings. I started on my pancakes first. The first bite was like heaven. Allen stole a bite of one of my pancakes. He received kicked puppy dog look. Allen just rolled his eyes at me as he finished his food. Rouvelier came up to me after I had finished all my food. Now I was drinking my tea.

"Miss Takeyama may I have a word with you?" Rouvelier asked. I nodded and followed him. I saw Nea scowl at the man, well as much as he could scowl in his current form.

"It has come to my attention that you are an accommodator to innocence, I would like to welcome you to the black order." He said.

"Thank you sir." I said. I wanted to leave I didn't trust him, not one bit. He had power and looked like Hitler even though during this era of time the mustache he had was popular. He got in my face.

"Be warned exorcist you are a pawn in this war and I would like to see this war won by humans not freaks like you or the Noah." He told me. I narrowed his eyes at him.

"Power and wishes like that make you no better than the one who started the war, you will see your downfall before the people you care about die." I told him with a grave expression on my face.

"What?" He said. I confused him, me a simple female confused a power driven asshole.

"History repeats itself." I simply told him. I walked out of the room.

"Nice job and good choice of words." Nea said. I smirked.

"I'm supposed to be your enemy Nea, yet you treat me as a friend." I told him. He gave a chuckle.

"Hey my brother was human I see nothing wrong with you guys its just I want to be the earl." Nea said. To achieve that he would have to take over Allens body. I grew a sad face thinking about my friend disappearing. I ran into Jhonny. He gave a small squeak as he almost fell on his face. I grabbed him before he hit the ground.

"AHH I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention are you okay?" I asked him. He seemed relieved to have ran into me.

"It's okay I was told to find you, you have a mission." Jhonny told me. I dead panned.

"I don't even know how to use my innocence yet." I said. He seemed a little worried at that. We went to see komui. Komui was sleeping. I went up to him.

"Komui I heard that Lenalee's getting married." I said in his ear. Jhonny looked surprised that I knew how to wake him up.

"LENALEE!" Komui shouted. I bopped him in the head lightly. He snapped out of it. I looked around his office. My eye twitched papers were everywhere there was no file system. I grabbed a pile of papers and started straightening up. It was clean by the time anyone else came in. Allen and Link came in. Link gave a gasp of amazement. Jhonny was is shock and Komui looked happy. Allen pinched himself to make sure he wasn't sleeping.

"Who did this miracle?" Link asked. Jhonny pointed to me. I was finishing up by putting the mission information on the desk. I gave a sigh.

"Sorry I like an office to be lean and organized , I'm a little OCD about it." I said sheepishly rubbing the back of my head. We were briefed that our mission was in Russia.

"We've received reports about dragon attacks, we believe it to be the work of innocence." Komui said. Jhonny gave me my uniform before I left. It was the second uniform.

"I'm guessing that the level four hasn't appeared yet." I thought a little relieved. We left by boat to get on a train to then get on another boat. Makes sense to me. While we were on the train I slept again. Allen looked at the 14th who was watching me with care.

"I think you like her." Allen told the 14th.  
"Maybe." The 14th said.

I started to dream again after hearing that.

_DREAM: _

_I was in a graveyard this time. The names of those I cared deeply were on the graves. I dropped to my knees. This was no dream this was a memory._

"_if you want to make it out of this war alive run for your life." I heard a female voice said._

"_If I go I can only hope I make it to the other side." I told her. She growled at me. My eyes held no emotion at all. All I could see in them were pain and sadness. My body was covered by bandages. Nea crept up behind me and covered my eyes as he watched me dispose of the woman who had killed the people I cared about. He uncovered them._

"_All that is will turn to ash." I said my weapon disintegrating._

"_This is a memory that you had locked up to never be seen or heard from again isn't it?" Nea asked. I furrowed my brows in a scowl._

"_It would seem so, but then that would make most of my memories face or fabricated and I'm not smart or powerful enough to do that to my memories." I said. Nea grabbed my hand and got me away from the graveyard. It started to snow. Music was softly playing in the background. Nea made sure to change the scenery. We were in a field of blue flowers. My eyes widened in surprise. It was very beautiful. I closed my eyes for a while and changed the sky to show the milky way. _

_We talked for a long time. Nea wasn't the bad guy he also wanted the war to stop. He hopped by becoming the earl the war would end. I knew he wasn't lying to me at all. The dream faded out again. Nea gave me a kiss on the fore head before the dream faded out completely. My eyes widened._

"_Nea?" I asked._

"_See you soon Akira." Nea said with a soft smile. I woke up with a start._

Timcampy was noming on my head.

"Tim? What's wrong mein little friend?" I asked the golem. Tim lead me to Allen playing against tyki in poker.

"Allen watcha doing?" I asked. Tyki gave me a polite smile. I returned it. Allen was in black Allen mode.

"Playing cards." Allen said.

"I'll take your word for it." I said. Tyki gave a small chuckle. Allen had won everything from them. My eye was twitching. We got off at our stop to get on the boat. I was in my cabin. The waves were making me happy.

"Steam ships huh? I supposed they were made during the industrial revolution but I can't tell if that's still going on." I said aloud deep in thought. Timcampy had made his bed on my stomach. He moved it tickled so I was trying not to laugh so I wouldn't wake the little guy.

I too fell asleep. This time instead of a dream sharing it with Nea it was with my innocence.

"I'm the shifiting weapon. I can make anytype of weapon that you can think of." My innocence had told me. I woke up at four in the morning I took a walk around the deck. It was a few days till we port. I yawned. Nea was joining me on my walk because I could see his reflection in the water. Timcampy was sleeping in the hoodie I had found. More like made but hey I like saying found better. I looked at my hand it was shaking. I furrowed my brows in deep concentration.

"Why is it I can't remember my friends faces yet I can remember palces?" I mumbled aloud. Nea's reflection put his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Nea." I said. He nodded. I saw the port come faster than I thought it would. We had been sailing sense two days ago. The ship was going full speed.

I got dressed in my exorcist uniform. Its better then never.

"Allen we need to get up the ports coming up." I said knocking on Allens door.

CHAPTER END.3 HOPE YOU ENJOYED.

OMAKE:

"Allen you cheating Tyki out of his clothes again?" I asked Allen.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEH." Allen laughed as his darker side came out.

"In the tiki tiki tiki room." I sang under my breath. Tyki gave me the most hilarious of expressions one between horror and absolute terror.

"In the end." My past self said her weapon dissolving.

"What?" I asked. I was absolutely horrified. What the hell was my past self-talking about. She just murdered someone and now she was singing Linkin Park. The hell is wrong with her. Nea gave me a funny look.

"What did she say something wrong?" Nea asked.

"Yeah she's singing linkin park." I said.

Now the absolute end.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: We became one with Russia.

Disclaimer: I don't own -man if I did then there would be a new volume out.

Let's begin with the mayhem.

Nea: You're having too much fun with the mayhem.

We got off the boat to get on a train. Lovely just lovely. I sighed. My mind was somewhere else. I was looking out the window, or at least I was trying Nea was standing in the way. My eyebrow twitched. Allen gave a yawn and started to fall asleep. I gave an evil smirk. I took out the washable marker Lavi gave me just in case Allen fell asleep. I drew him a curly mustache. I started to giggle hysterically.

"That's just terrible." I thought aloud. I capped the marker and put it away. I couldn't stop smiling. I then thought about meeting Tyki, I guess it was best that Allen pretends not to know him for the safety of the people on the train. I gave a yawn. Timcampy placed himself in my lap. I looked at Timcampy.

"Apparently you might've belonged to Nea or was made by Nea." I thought. I returned my gaze to the window. My eyes started to droop. They closed and I fell asleep.

Dream ((There's a lot of dreaming isn't there))

_I was standing in a church. _

"_Oh come on I'm not even religious!" I yelled throwing my hands up above my head in a dramatic fashion. My past self was dressed as a priest. She didn't look any happier than I felt. The past me was glaring at a giant black shadow._

"_To get rid of it my memories must be given huh?" She said. This was confusing. I dead panned. This was getting really strange._

"_What is this, a bad horror movie?" I asked aloud. I heard some chuckling. It was Nea. He was laughing at my reaction. Nea walked over to me and dragged me to a fair of some sorts._

"_This one of your memories Nea?" I asked him. He nodded and pointed to a woman and two little kids. The kids were adorable. The one with shortish spiked hair looked back at me and gave me a grin. I smiled back._

"_That's you isn't it." I asked him. He just chuckled at me. I pouted. That didn't answer my question. Nea walked me to a game of sorts. It was one where you used a sledge hammer to ring a bell. ((I have no clue what they're called sorry)) He hit the bell._

"_Wow." I said. I have a feeling that he's a good guy, but why does he want to be the earl? Is it to end the war once and for all or is it to continue the war and kill everyone. I sighed. Nea tapped my shoulder. I gave a small jump. Nea handed me a stuffed animal. It was an artic wolf. I had a small blush on my fac._

"_How did you know what my favorite animal was?" I asked. I received a smirk._

"_It's a little obvious, no offence." Nea said. The dream was ending._

"_Bye Nea." I said. Nea gave me a sad smile._

I woke up to Allen speaking with Nea.

"You like her too?" Nea asked Allen.

"Yes." Allen said, I knew he was blushing even though I kept my eyes closed. Timcampy bit my head at that point.

"Ahh I'm awake Timcampy." I exclaimed. He bit down hard and I mean hard. I held my head for a while.

"That was mean Tim." I said to Timcampy. Timcampy just nestled my face.

"I can't stay mad at my small friend." I said smiling. Allen's face was beat red. I raised a questioning brow at him. He looked away. I blinked. I looked at Nea, he waved to me. I smiled back at Nea.

"Hey Allen is everything okay?" I asked. Allen's face went even redder. Whoa I think that's a new shade of red.

"We're here." A finder who had a thick Russian accent announced. We were following her for a while. We were being taken up to a mountain village where the activity was reported.

"Wow it's really pretty here." I said taking in the snow. I smiled. The snow's never bothered me neither has the cold. I was like a rock nothing really bothered me. Allen had a small smile. The finder gave me a look that implied that I was crazy. Nea was chuckling.

"We're in mother Russia I'm happy." I thought. A giant roar was then heard. The finder ran off to get the people to safety.

"I have no clue how to use my innocence." I thought.

"Just think of a weapon." A female voice said. I thought then settled for an anti-tank rifle. Allen already had his innocence activated and watched as a weapon appeared and landed in my hands.

"You ready?" Allen asked. I nodded. I aimed the barrel of the gun at the dragon that was coming towards us at a fast rate. I had my finger on the trigger. The dragon landed.

"Who dares come into my land?" The dragon roared angrily. I stepped up.

"We do! We come in search of a substance called innocence its small and glows green have you seen any?" I asked it. I might be crazy. The dragon nodded and put his tail on his forehead. He turned into a naked man. I blushed and turned around.

"Where's your clothes?" Allen asked.

"Umm they disappear when I use my innocence." The man said.

"This was anti-climactic." I said. Allen gave the man a jacket.

"You're an exorcist." Allen then explained what it meant to be an exorcist. I felt to the approach of Akuma. It was coming from the village where the finder was. The finder was dead I knew that. I thought of a Gatling gun. It appeared. I started to shoot the Akuma down effectively killing them all in a few minutes. We then departed back to the order. First train, then boat, the train again. It took about a week.

A long time of traveling was ahead of us.

Chapter end.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: How far back can I go?

We were on a boat, once again. I knocked on Allen's door.

"Hey Allen, you doing okay buddy?" I asked. Allen opened the door and pulled me in. I let out a squeak. He was just holding me. My face was in his surprisingly tome chest. My face was as red as a tomato.

"OMG what's going on?" I thought trying to keep in my inner fan girl.

"A-Allen?"I asked a little freaked out. He gripped me tighter. His face was buried in my long hair.

"Please even if the fourteenth takes my body over please stay with me." Allen asked. My face went then different shades of red.

"S-sure." I said. Allen smiled and pecked me on the lips. Steam came out of my ears. I was brought into his lap by Allen.

"Does this mean we're a couple?" I asked. He chuckled and nodded. I could feel his chuckle. His arms were protective around me. I was playing with the hand that had innocence in it.

"He's my first boyfriend." I thought with a blush on my face. Allen had fallen asleep his face resting in the crook of my neck. His breathing was even and warm. A smile played on the corners of my mouth. I was slowly falling asleep, my head landed on his softly. I then felt something grab me and take me from Allen. I went to call his name out but no sound came out.

I was swirling around in a white vortex. Tears were going down my face, I remember. I remembered what I've done who I was. It made me sick. A coat styled like a strait jacket the same length and color as Nea's appeared on me. My eyes had a darkness in them. I gave an insane smile.

"I had forgotten being a killer and exorcist." I said in a husky voice. A black pattern appeared on my skin, it swirled and ended on a spot on my back.

"But that's not who I am any more I won't kill anyone for no good reason ever again, I have people I care about now." I said. The vortex started to open. It shot me into a small hay pile. I got up and brushed myself off. I activated my innocence, I created a scythe. I put it around my back using the chain that came with it. I started to walk around when I felt something move in my pocket. I pulled it out.

"T-Timcampy?" I asked in surprise. The golem bit my head as a no.

"How about I give you a name then." I asked. The golden golem was flying around my head as a yes. I thought for a long time.

"Since you might be a female how about, Suex?" I asked. The golem flew even faster. I then noticed it's size it was bigger than Timcampy.

"How did it even fit into my pocket?" I thought in amazement. I continued to walk somewhere. I heard carnival music playing. It made me think of the dark woods circus by the vocaloids.

"Deep in the heart

Of the thick forest.

There you will find,

A circus with tourists.

The ringmasters

Are all wide-eyed and they

Stand at ten-met-

ers taller than people.

All the people,

Are so very happy

Though their forms are

Stranger than they will say.

The dark wood cir-

Cus is so much fun.

Drop by and see

Them at the dark wood. You will see one with two heads.

A deformed diva with horse legs,

A blue beast that eats dreadful things for all of his three meals

We were not originally

Born into these forms that you see before your eyes.

Why are you looking at us like that?

You are pulling such a rotten face.

This life is hard and it can't be helped.

No matter how much we ask.

She said it all and yet we must

Continue this show no matter what.

What fun! What fun! This circus is so

Much fun that I never knew before.

You can see the fun, in my rotting skin

And the acid that is poured in my eyes.

Please kill me soon, please kill me soon

Please get me out of here no matter what.

But I feel that somebody said to me

That it won't ever happen to me.

'The body is distorted in order to bend too that twisted figure.

To crawl on the illuminated streets with paper lanterns.

Everyone knows the feeling of walking down the street.

This child has to cower alone.

I guess the shadows reach long.

But the people that talk have their wastes aligned.

You are later and before and by yourself.

Oh, you're here! You're here!

Drop by and see him.

Drop by and see him.

Drop by to the dark woods"

I sang under my breath. I felt Suex give a small shudder.

"I agree it is a horrifying song." I said. The golem nuzzled my face and I smiled. I was then glomped by someone. I fell forward onto the ground.

"Ahh." I said rubbing my head.

"I'm sorry." An angry little boy's voice said. I looked at where the voice had come from to see Allen or Red as he went by now. I blinked at him.

"Its 'Kay." I said shyly. I gave him a smirk which he gave back to me. He then handed me a ticket of some sort.

"Come by to the carnival sir." He said. I almost fell on the ground.

"Sir?" I thought. I then caught a glimpse of my reflection, "OHHH I see it now." I looked like a man. Didn't help that my chest was hidden by my uniform. I sighed and closed the coat I was wearing, Suex landed on my shoulder after I was finished. I then proceeded to go to the carnival. I was greeted by what looks like a long haired Mana.

I handed him my ticket.

"Please come again sir." He said ushering me in. A small tear escaped my eye at the word sir. Suex nuzzled my face to try and help me feel better.

I walked into the main tent and grabbed a seat. I watched as the performers did stunts. I saw the clown Cosmo. I gave him the coldest stare ever. Mana and Al- er I mean Red then came out and did their performance. A small smile played on my face. Cosmo took red after him and Mana were done. I had a scowl on my face. I got up and followed. I heard what sounded like yelling. Cosmo was about to hit Red when a hand grabbed his. Nea who was looking after the animals saw me grab Cosmo's hand.

"Were you about to hit a kid?" I asked my husky voice dangerously low. My eyes gave a death glare. Cosmo seemed to back down from the look I was giving him. Red held onto my coat. He seemed to figure it out then that I was a "Miss" and not a "Sir". His mouth made a small 'O' shape. Cosmo was about to hit me with a broken bottle. I caught his arm by the bottle when he swung it at me. Glass was cutting into my hand but it didn't bother me. I brought by foot up and kicked cosmo. He flew back a couple feet. Suex was on Red's head. I grabbed Red by the hand and got him out of there before Cosmo got up. Nea ran towards us as did Mana. Mana had Red in the largest hug I have ever seen. Blood still traveled down my hand.

"Thank you Miss." Red said after the hug was over.

"It was no problem kid." I said giving him a smirk. My left eye twitched. The burn marks around the eye was from a man holding a candle to my face. I suppressed a shiver as the memory went through my mind. I started to walk away waving and saying goodbye. Red glomped me from behind again.

"You know for a kid your pretty strong." I said trying to get my breath back. He gave me a smirk and let me go. I walked around and found the vortex again. I went through it and I was back in Allens arms. They tightened their hold around me. I blinked as a blush formed on my face. We were laying down in the bed together. I smirked and fell asleep.

Till the next chapter.~~3

Me: Earl get off my computer.

Earl: No ~3

Me; *Holds up spiked baseball bat* You wanna rethink that?


End file.
